


Exercise

by silentflux



Series: A Day in the Life [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 60damnprompts, Community: summer_of_giles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Notes:</b> This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/"><b>summer_of_giles</b></a></span>.  It's a continuation of my <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts">Day in the Life</a> Rupert Giles Series.  The challenge table is <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html">HERE</a> where it links to the previous fics.  Each prompt was written in order.  This is the fifteenth day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise

_**FIC: A Day in the Life Series, Rupert Giles/Xander Harris, FRT**_  
 **Title:** Exercise  
 **Author:** [](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**silentflux**](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/character:** Rupert Giles/Xander Harris  
 **Rating:** FRT  
 **Prompt:** #15. March for [](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/profile)[**60damnprompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/)  
 **Notes:** This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/). It's a continuation of my [Day in the Life](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts) Rupert Giles Series. The challenge table is [HERE](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html) where it links to the previous fics. Each prompt was written in order. This is the fifteenth day.

~*~

"I don't know why, but I don't think this bodes well for anyone," Giles muttered under his breath, watching Kennedy organize the training slayers into some kind of marching format for exercise in the morning.

"I think it's the slayer in them - none of them want to conform," Xander muttered softly, eying the formation himself. "But they'll have to. At least a little, to learn. Not everyone can be Buffy... or Faith."

"Thank goodness for that," Giles chuckled softly, sharing a smile with his counterpart who was leaning against balcony's edge. "But Kennedy has been doing an admirable job."

"She does like to be the boss. And... there's many inappropriate things I could say here, but Willow would kill me... Let's just see how well this group marches or if running an obstacle course flies or whatever she's planning. Army, they're not. Well, they _are_ , but..."

"Yes. It may be something for Faith to take under advisement when she returns...if they all survive," Rupert acknowledged, studiously ignoring Xander's previous comments and refusing to acknowledge any accompanying images that his brain might have supplied at those words. He wanted to be able to look at Willow in the eye at some point. Sighing heavily, he glared at a grinning Xander.

~*~


End file.
